thesandspurfandomcom-20200215-history
Upload to Issuu
Prep Issue Due to the way the Editor-in-Chief saves the pages before sending them to press, you will need to re-export the centerspread as two separate pages instead of a spread before merging the document. #Open appropriate pages in InDesign. #Go to File then AdobePDFPresents then High Quality Print #Make sure PDFs are saved in appropriate folder (Issue #, Pages, PDFs). #Name each page by its number (ex: “01” or “12”). Push “save.” #On the “Export Adobe PDF” screen, under “Pages” change the “Range” to “2” or “3” (2 is for the left page of the spread, 3 is for the right page). #When saving the centerspread, under “Pages” keep the “Range” as “2-3.” Change the selection below that to “Spreads.” #When saving the centerspread for web, keep all preset settings (Range: “2-3” and “Pages”). #Press “Export.” Once all of your pages are saved as PDFs properly, you will need to merge all of the pages into one PDF. You will need to get on a computer with Adobe Acrobat. #Open Adobe Acrobat. #Push “Create” in the top left corner. #Select “Merge Files into a Single PDF.” #Select “Add Files” from the top left corner. #Move to the appropriate folder with the PDFs for this issue. Select all of them except the original centerspread file. #Move files around if necessary using the “Move Up” and “Move Down” buttons to put them in the correct numerical order. #Push “Combine Files” at the bottom right. #Save merged PDF in the folder with the individual PDF documents as Volume Number-Issue Number (example: 120-24). These instructions can be found with images here . UPLOAD TO ISSUU ACCOUNT Once the issue is prepped and merged, you will need to upload it to our Issuu account so that readers can see the print paper online. #Go to issuu.com . #Login #Push “Upload” at top of screen. #Push “Select a File to Get Started.” #Find the PDF of the issue you want to upload. #Once uploaded, add the following information: ##Title: The Sandspur Volume # Issue # ##Description: “This issue covers…” #Push “Publish Now.” Update Archives Every week, you should update The Sandspur archives page once the new issue has been added to our Issuu account. To do this, you first need to create a new stack on Issuu for the current Volume. You have to create a new stack each week in order to have the most recent issue at the top of the stack. #Login to issuu.com . #Go to “Stacks” at the top right corner. #Scroll to the bottom and select “Create a new stack.” #Name the stack “Sandspur Vol.# - Issue#” (example: Sandspur 120-23) #Create stack. #Click on “My Publications” at the top of the page. #Push the magnifying glass below the top navigation bar. #Search the volume number of the current issue (“120”). #Start with the first issue of the volume. #Click on the image. Push “Add to.” #Search for the stack you just made. #Click on the image. #Press “Add to Stack.” #Do steps 9-13 for all issues in the volume so far, from first to most recent. #Return to “Stacks.” #Open the stack you have been working with. #Copy the long set of letters and numbers in the URL. Put that number somewhere. Once you have that number, you need to go to The Sandspur’s website. #Login to thesandspur.org with your FoxLink information. #Use the left-hand sidebar to go to “Pages.” #Click on “edit” below “Archives” at the bottom of the list of pages. #Click on “text” editor instead of the word “visual.” #Find the current Volume coding. #Find the beginning of the set of letters/numbers after “folderId=” in that coding. #Look at the coding from Issuu. #Copy the first eight letters/numbers before the first dash, the next four in the next section, and so on. Make sure to leave the dashes where they are. #Push “Update” on the right-side of the page. #Push “view page” or “preview changes” to make sure the page looks right. If the shelf with the issues does not show up, double check the spacing of the numbers and letters in the coding.